Problem: ${6 \div \dfrac{3}{8} =}$
Explanation: ${6} \div \dfrac{3}{8}} ={\dfrac{6}{1}} \div \dfrac{3}{8}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Rewrite 6 as }\dfrac{6}{1}}}. $ $\phantom{6 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{6}{1}} \times \dfrac{8}{3}}$ $ ~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply by reciprocal of }\dfrac38.}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{{6}\timesD8}{1\timesD3}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply. }}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{48}{3}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Simplify. }}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} =16 $ ${6 \div \dfrac{3}{8} =16}$